1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to luggage for motorcycles.
2. Prior Art
Motorcycles are generally categorized as either touring bikes or sport bikes. Touring bikes are made for leisurely cruising, and are generally provided with storage boxes or luggage bags bolted behind the rider. Sport bikes are made for maneuverability and speed. To minimize weight and preserve their sleek styling, manufacturers do not provide them with any external storage boxes or luggage bags.
In FIG. 1, the upper rear portion of a typical sport bike 10 is shown. It includes a front seat 11, and a removable back seat 12 attached on top of a body 13. Back seat 12 is locked in position with a latching mechanism underneath which is operated with a key lock 14 on the side of body 13. A muffler 15 and a tail light 16 are shown for visual reference. On many different models of sport bikes from different manufacturers, back seat 12 is removable to expose a tiny storage space within body 13. However, within the storage space are exposed mechanical components and many nooks and crannies in which small items can become lost or lodged. It is also too small to hold anything bigger than a paperback novel. Therefore, some riders wear backpacks to carry items too large to fit in the space, but backpacks are uncomfortable, and cannot be left on the bike when the bike is parked in a public place.
Various add-on storage boxes and luggage racks for motorcycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,138 to Zagrodnik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,795 to Buell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,891 to Patrin; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,703 to Litz. They are all arranged to be bolted onto the bike by drilling holes or otherwise modifying the bike, and thus require too much work to install. Instead, sport bike riders commonly improvise solutions that typically comprise bags, backpacks, milk crates, or boxes that are tied to the back seat of the bike with elastic cords, ropes, wire, or netting.
An improvised storage device is unattractive and tends to scratch the body work of the bike. A more serious problem is that it can easily come loose. It is thus prone to theft because it can be easily detached. Even if rider is conscientious enough to frequently re-tighten the rigging, it is tiresome to do so. When the rigging comes loose, the storage device can shift position when the bike is in motion and affect the balance of the bike. The rider will tend to adjust it while the bike is still in motion, which is dangerous. It can fall off and hit the vehicles following behind, or even cause them to crash when they swerve to avoid it. Worst, the ropes or cords can come loose and fall onto the rear wheel and drive chain or sprocket directly below the back seat. The rear wheel can lock up and cause the bike to crash. Such accidents are known to have occurred.
Accordingly, the objectives of the present snap-on motorcycle luggage are:
to provide improved storage space on a motorcycle;
to be very quickly installable by a rider without modifying the motorcycle;
to be secure from theft even when the motorcycle is parked in public;
to never come loose or fall off; and
to never become tangled in the rear wheel or drive mechanism of the motorcycle.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
Many models of conventional motorcycles from different manufacturers are provided with a removable back seat which is secured in position with a latching mechanism operated by a key lock. Accordingly, the present snap-on motorcycle luggage is comprised of a storage container attached on a rigid base plate. The base plate is arranged to be snapped on to a conventional motorcycle body in place of the removable rear seat. Latching members arranged on the bottom of the base plate are arranged to mate with the existing latching receptacles on the motorcycle. Different latching members may be provided for mating with the latching receptacles on different motorcycles. The present luggage is thus quickly installable by a rider without modifying the motorcycle. It is secure from theft. It will never come loose or fall off, and it will never become tangled in the rear wheel like many strapped-on storage devices improvised by riders.